


Of wet shirts and Pretty Girls.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dogs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Things get out of control when you're bathing your dog, Medusa.





	Of wet shirts and Pretty Girls.

Your eyes open slowly as you stretch, your eyes fluttering open and close at the sunlight filtering through your blinds, you sit up and see Medusa, your big, black dog laying on her bed and smile at her “Hey, girl… Aren’t you looking beautiful today, huh?” You say with a smile as she wags her tail “Let’s go find some breakfast” Getting out of bed, you thrown on a white t-shirt you stole from the laundry room and open your door, heading towards the kitchen. As you walk towards the kitchen you blush as you remember your dream from the night before. James Buchanan Barnes.

You offer Bucky mug when he comes into the kitchen “Morning” You say looking at him, he looks at you for a few seconds, his eyes roaming over you slowly, before he takes the mug and smirks a little.  
“Morning” He answers and drinks some coffee “Thanks, how’s Medusa doing t’day?” He asks scratching behind her ears.  
“She’s good… In need of a bath” You mention casually as you sit down with your breakfast. He smiles “Here’s hoping she doesn’t get rowdy”   
James looks at you and then at Medusa “Rowdy, huh?”  
“Yeah… She likes baths and gets excited” You explain with a fond smile.  
He chuckles “Well… I’ll leave you two, girls, to it. Gotta go for a run” He heads for out of the kitchen and you sigh softly.

“What?” You say loudly to Medusa “Don’t look at me like that… He would never”   
She looks at you with questioning eyes and you swear that dog knows a whole lot more than you do, you shake your head and she wags her tail.  
Both of you keep eating your breakfasts until you’re done and follow by cleaning the kitchen, then you look at Medusa and smile “Let’s go. Time to get your bath, girl” you say with a smile “Come on!” You clap and Medusa gets up, trotting beside you as you open the french doors and walk towards the back garden of the compound, you pick up the hooze and splash her up playfully, she barks at you and you laugh loudly, she starts to run around you, barking happily while you turn this way and the other, hooze in hand, it tangles around your legs and you fall on your ass, laughing even more as you lose control of the hooze and splash yourself all over, drenching yourself in the warm water. 

You take a deep breath and get up, looking at Medusa with a serious expression and then splash her again “Enough. Come here” You say firmly and then wink at her, pick up her shampoo and start to lather her up in it “And you’re gonna stay clean and dry yourself up on that bench over there” You add pointing to said bench “Is that understood”? You say and Medusa wags her tail, you chuckle and shake your head “I love you, very much”   
You dose her in water so the shampoo washes off and then guide her to where she’s to dry off “Stay here, ok? Be a good girl” You wrap your arms around her and kiss her head “I’ll come back to get you, soon”

You walk inside and stop dead in your tracks as you come face to face with Bucky, he’s shirtless and gorgeous and you bite your lip, trying to avert your eyes from him, but can still feel him staring at you, his eyes moving up and down the length of your body “What?” You ask looking at him again.  
“Is just… You’re all… Wet” He says, looking at your face and licking his lips.  
“Yeah… I told you, Medusa gets excited on her baths”  
“No… Is not that… Is just that I can see all of you, doll” He says and his eyes glue to your chest.  
You blush and cross your arms over your breasts “Oh, my God. I’m so sorry! I thought you wouldn’t come back so soon”  
“I’m… Isn’t that one of my shirts?” He asks looking at you intently, smirking a little.  
You bite your lip “I think so? I just took it from the laundry room, I’m sorry”  
“I’m not… Not complaining, at all, sweetheart” He says and steps forward, closer to you “Not even a little bit”  
“Bu-James…” You say and look at him, wishing he’d come even closer, he’s so handsome and so, so close. But not enough.  
“It looks much better on you, sweetheart”  
This time you’re the one that steps closer to him, drop your arms and let him see you, it feels like a magnet is pulling you to him and his hands are on your hips suddenly, dragging you towards him. Your hands land on his sides, a little awkwardly, James is cupping your face, his hands are both warm and slightly cold and his lips, when they land on yours, are bit chapped but delicate, too.  
You pull back slightly and then, wrapping your arms around his neck, kiss him back, molding yourself to him, his hands hold your waist firmly, dominantly and you sigh.   
Bucky parts from the kiss and looks at you “Are you sure you want this? Because if we go any further I don’t think I’ll want to stop”  
You take a deep breath and nod “Yes, fuck… Yes” You say and kiss his lips again, Bucky’s hands grip your thighs and he spuns you both around, guiding you against the counter and lifting you onto it, he pushes your shirt up your hips and looks at you.  
“You’re beautiful” He says, pulls you closer to the edge of the counter and drags his hands up to your waist, squeezing slightly and then picking you up once more.

When James starts to walk you wrap your arms and legs around him, start to kiss his jaw and neck as he walks away from the kitchen, you’re not sure if he’s going to your room or his, but decide is not important. This is happening, the place is irrelevant to you.   
Bucky sets you down on the floor and tugs your shirt over your head, leaving you there, standing on your underwear for a few seconds, then he moves forward and kiss you again, walking you back against the door and caging you against it. He takes your hands and holds them beside your head, kissing your lips one more time, hungrily. James kisses your neck, down your chest and takes one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and flicking his tongue over the bud until is hard, he drags his teeth over it and you moan, close your eyes and rest your head against the closed door, Bucky switches sides and does the same to the other nipple, changing between them until you’re writhing and moaning, he lets go of your hands and kneels in front of you, his hands go to your hips and he starts to tug on your underwear, pulling it down your legs.

“Can I?” He asks in a husky tone and you can only nod, your chest is tight and your breath is coming in short bursts as he parts your legs and gives your thigh a kiss, then a hickey. Your hips rock forward slightly and your groan at how needy you must be coming off right now. Naked, panting, lips swollen, Bucky kisses your mound a few times, then parts your lower lips with his metal fingers, making you jump at the coldness of them, and sucks your clit into his mouth, his other hand grabs your thigh and places it over his shoulder, you grunt and tug on his hair, the growl you get in response spreads through your body from your pussy, filling you with a new wave of bright arousal.  
“Jesus Christ” You swear under your breath and one of his fingers thrusts up into you and curls towards your g-spot, your back arches and you shake your head “Fuck…”  
He pulls away and winks at you “Is me, doll… Just me” Bucky says cockily and presses into your g-spot again, circling your clit with his thumb and making you cum with a cry of his name, you tug on his hair as a way to hold onto reality while the warmth of your orgasm washes over you.

Bucky stands up again in front of you and kisses you, biting your lower lip and making you whine, his hands grip your thighs and he holds you up, with one hand pushes his sweatpants and boxers down his thighs, just enough so his cock comes out, then he is inside you, up to the hilt, making you gasp at how full he makes you feel. There’s a slight burn to it and your nails dig onto the skin of his shoulders until James starts to move his hips, out, almost all the way and then in, in one swift stroke of his hips “Oh” You groan loudly and your walls clench tightly around him, making Bucky growl against your lips.  
“Fuck, doll… You… Have no idea” He says and accentuates every word with a thrust forward of his hips. You moan and gasp, your eyes fluttering shut. You, kiss Bucky, suck on his lower lip and he smirks when he pulls away, his hips tirelessly thrusting into you and he grinds his pelvic bone against your clit every time.   
The way he’s fucking you is nearly perfect, you can hear how wet you are, the way his cock moves in your pussy, his left hand cups your breast and pinches your nipple, causing you to arch your back and cum around his cock. Your pussy spams around him, your toes curl and you pant hotly against Bucky’s ear.

Then, James moves away from the door and sets you down on the bed, crawls on top of you and kisses your lips hard, his teeth dragging over your lower lip. He flips you around, manhandles you until you’re on your hands and knees and enters you from behind, you let your head fall on the mattress, gasping his name and pushing your ass wantonly against him, Bucky swats your ass “You’re a bad girl, doll… Flaunting this fucking ass around here. Driving me fucking crazy” He grunts hotly and your mouth falls open at his declaration, your fists close around the sheets of his bed and Bucky brings his hand around and starts to circle your clit, you squeal at the feeling and look at Bucky over your shoulder.  
He wraps his arm around your belly and pulls you up, his hand creeps up your body and rests on the base of your throat, loosely around it, as his hips keep pounding into you from behind. Your hands wrap around his forearm as the orgasm hits you, you gasp and your toes curl, your legs tremble a little and Bucky tightens his grip on you, holding you up as he gives a few sloppy thrusts into you, then pulls out and cumsover your ass and the back of your thighs, his eyes glued to the place where his cum lands.

You’re still panting in his arms when he kisses your shoulder “I… Didn’t see that coming”  
“Me neither” You admit with a breathless giggle.  
Bucky smirks against your shoulder as he helps you lay down on the bed “You really looked good like that”  
“You’re a perv, Barnes”  
“You haven’t seen a thing” He says still smirking.  
Then you gasp “Shit! Medusa… I swear if she got all dirty again you’re bathing her this time!” You get up and pull on the first thing you find before you bolt out the door.


End file.
